Currently available media streams accessible via, for example, radio, broadcast television, cable television, or direct broadcast satellite television, digital subscriber line (DSL), cable internet service, allow the subscriber limited control over the programming available and the viewing or listening schedule. Program materials are chosen by the broadcaster/service provider, and are transmitted according to a schedule set by the service provider. If a subscriber will not be available to enjoy it at the time of broadcast, they must make plans in advance to record the material(s) of interest. If plans are not made in advance and the subscriber cannot find a means to arrange for the making of a recording, the opportunity to enjoy the programming may be lost. In general, most consumer media recording equipment has no support for the functionality needed to allow remote programming and/or activation.
Broadcast media sources arrive at the subscriber's location whether or not the programming is appropriate for the audience present. Materials intended for more mature audiences may become available to a younger group simply by changing the channel. Some of the equipment used for broadcast/cable/satellite reception supports the lock-out of designated sources or channels. These controls, however, are typically available only via direct access at the location of the equipment. If the addition or removal of access restrictions is needed while the subscriber is away from home (e.g., when the subscriber is away and guests are in the home, the subscriber is at work and the children come home from school early, or a spouse/partner is unable to make the adjustment), there is no means to remotely adjust media access controls.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.